


Delicacy

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Should Probs Do A One Shot Collection If This Keeps Up, I'm Trash Pls Help, Implied Sexual Content, Not-Quite-Subtle BDSM Implications, Post-Coital, Short One Shot, Smooching, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The life of a daemon slayer is one of peril, stress, strenuous activity, kisses, and pillow talk.





	Delicacy

Iris smiled against Aranea's forehead as the older woman’s hands caressed her bare back. “Glad to see the armor’s off.” Aranea wrapped her finger in a lock of brunette hair. “It's been off.” Iris kissed her forehead. “You know that's not what I mean, silly.” Aranea rolled her eyes out of habit. “You're lucky I'm too tired to argue with you.” Iris hummed. “That's not the only thing I'm lucky for.” Aranea smiled. “Coming from anyone else, I'd vomit from how corny that sounds.” “But there is no one else,” Iris replied. Aranea shifted even closer, minimizing the already tiny space between them. “You're damn right.” She looked up, prompting Iris to tilt her head down so that they could share a kiss.

Aranea still marveled at Iris’ kisses after three years of being together. Her lips were so soft, and the pressure was so gentle. And then her tongue and teeth eased into the picture, so gradually and naturally. Just so damn  _ perfect.  _ Aranea had been addicted from the very first time their lips met.

Iris pulled away, leaving Aranea in a brief daze. “You really do love that, don't you?” “Shut up and do it again.” Aranea's response was curt, as expected. She was generally pretty direct when expressing her needs. Iris let out a small laugh and gave Aranea a peck. “Yeah, these lips deserve love too.” They kissed again, this time for a much longer period of time. Their lips glided over each other with seemingly no friction, yet they were locked. It was almost like a dance. A glorious, oxygen-deprived, stomach butterfly-inducing dance. Of course, there were a myriad better metaphors, but trying to find one required too much thought and would take some focus away from the much more important event transpiring, so dance it was.

Aranea broke away for air, her cheeks a tinge red. “Heh…” “You okay?” Iris asked. Aranea swore there was something supernatural about her girlfriend's intuition. “I should be the one asking you that.” Iris lifted her hand from Aranea's hip in order to tuck a few stray silver hairs behind her ear. “It's not like you have it any easier than I do. We've each been on both sides.” Aranea exhaled through her nose as an alternative to laughing. “I'm fine. Really I'm just trying not get worked up again.” Iris raised her brow. “Oh, you mean by  _ this?”  _ She teased Aranea with a quick kiss, biting her lower lip softly as she pulled away. Aranea couldn't find it in herself to get angry. She sighed and gave Iris a smile of complete adoration. “Yeah, that.”


End file.
